Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha
by XScanner123
Summary: Un monde avec un Naruto plus puissant ... plus froid ... plus intelligent ... et avec le sang des clans descendant du sage des six chemins .
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : 10 Octobre , jour de fête ... et de malheur :

Konoha no Sato , 10 Octobre , village caché dans les feuilles ... Tandis que certains sont en mission , d'autres meurent , d'autres s'amusent , d'autres ... accouchent . Nous suivons l'histoire d'une petite ( future ) famille composé de Namikaze Uchiha Minato , surnommé Le Flash Jaune de Konoha ( Kiroi Senko ) et de Uzumaki Kushina , surnommé La mort rouge .

\- Foutu Minato de merde ! Vous avez dû me donner un putain d'enfant ! Cria de douleur en se défoulant Kushina

\- Écoutes , Kushina , calmes - toi , calmes - toi . Fit Minato .

\- Je vois la tête . Poussez ! Cria la femme - sage Biwako Sarutobi . C'est un bébé en bonne santé , comment s'appelera t'-il ?

\- Naruto . Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Naruto . Dit Kushina souriante en tenant son bébé , aux yeux bleux et aux cheveux blonds .

Un intrus fit irruption dans la piéce aprés avoir tué les deux gardes .

\- Yondaime , donnez - moi la femme Jinchuriki ou je vais tuer votre enfant qui a l'âge vénérable d'1 minute . Dit Calmement l'intrus

\- Ok . Ok . Calmez - vous ! On va trouver un arrangement , mais calmez - vous ! Dit Minato pas du tout calme .

\- Je vous retourne le conseil , Yondaime . Fit avec le même calme l'intrus .

\- Hiraïshin no Jutsu ! S'Exclama en éxécutant son célébre jutsu le récent pére Hokage aux cheveux blonds .

Minato saisit Naruto et se téléporta dans un entrepôt avec Kushina ...

Ce jour - là , de nombreuses pertes se firent mais par - dessus toutes celles du Yondaime Hokage et de Kushina Uzumaki .

Fin du Chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le réveil

POV Naruto Uzumaki

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki , 5 ans , et je méne une vie misérable et triste . Les marchands ne me donnent pas à acheter ou tout simplement mettent spécialement pour moi les articles que je désire hors de prix . On me vole réguliérement le peu que j'ai dans mon petit appartement et tous ces jour - ci , on me brûle l'appartement . Chaque année le 10 Octobre . Les gens du village m'appellent " Démon " , " Démon sous forme humain " ou encore " Gamin démon " . Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas . Les seuls personnes qui se soucient de moi sont : Le hokage ( Ombre du feu ) du village nommé Hiruzen Sarutobi que je surnomme bien sûr Hokage - jiji , Ayame Ichiraku , de mon restaurant préféré de Ramens Ichiraku , son pére nommé Teuchi Ichiraku qui est le dirigeant du restaurant , et pour finir , le peu d'amis que j'ai : Choji Akimichi , Shikamaru Nara , Shino Aburame , et mon meilleur ami , Sasuke Uchiha . Oui , vous avez bien entendu , Uchiha . Cette famille qui peut , réveiller la légendaire pupille du Sharingan à certaines conditions . Aujourd'hui , on est le 10 Octobre , et j'ai oublié de mentionner un truc qui se passe ce jour - là : je me fais battre . Et c'est exactement ce qui se passe en ce moment , je tourne par la gauche et voit ... une impasse malheureusement . Je vois la foule de villageois , se rapprochant de moi . Les coups continuent , des bouteilles de saké en verre me touchent , et quelqu'un sort un couteau . J'ai des bleus partout , et là , mes yeux s'ouvrent , et se transforment en un oeil rouge sang muni d'une virgule , le Sharingan , tandis que l'autre s'ouvre pour laisser place aux yeux légendaires de Kyubî , le Kyûgan . Je sens mes mains faire évanouir des dizaines de gens , le chakra de Kyubi filtre en moi . Mes yeux redeviennent bleux azurs et je m'évanouis .

Fin POV Naruto Uzumaki

Au bureau du Hokage , un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et piquants , et une femme blonde à la poitrine développée sortent du bureau .

\- Jiraya , arrêtes de me mater ! Fit la femme .

\- Calmes - toi , Tsunade . On va enfin rencontrer Naruto , notre jeune filleul . Dit Jiraya à Tsunade .

Fin du Chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Jiraya et Tsunade

Les villageois de Konoha étaient tous émerveillés , c'était rare de voir Tsunade la Sennin ou encore Jiraya pervers nº 1 . Surtout ensembles . Personne ne savait où se dirigeait les deux coéquipiers légendaires .

POV Jiraya

On arrive à cet embranchement , et on trouve cette fameuse impasse , où git le jeune corps évanoui de notre filleul Naruto Namikaze ou plutôt Uzumaki . Il a des bleux partouts , des multiples perforations du coeur , trop de plaies au ventre pour les compter . L'horreur et la fureur surgissent dans mon coeur . C'est ainsi que les vill ... non , ces chiens irrespectables et irritables qu'on nomme villageois , c'est comme ça qu'ils respectent la dérniére volonté de mon cher éléve Minato . Du propre pére de ce cher Naruto battu et meurtri ! Je prends son corps , et me dirige à toute vitesse à l'hôpital suivi de Tsunade ( et des regards interrogatifs et horrifiés de ces chiens de villageois parce qu'ils me voient avec Naruto ) .

\- Chargez - vous de Naruto avec l'aide de Tsunade ! Ordonnais - je .

\- Quoi ? On va pas prendre ce démon dans notr ...

Je fais monter la pression de mon chakra et comme par magie , elle s'occupe de lui ( même si à in moment elle a essayé de lui injecter de la nicotine et s'est pris un bon coup de poing ) .

\- Il est guéri . Mais ces blessures étaient profondes , sans l'aide de Tsunade - sama , il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est . Fit cette pu*e d'infirmiére

Fin POV Jiraya

POV Mikoto Uchiha , dans le composé Uchiha

\- Fugaku , Sasuke et Naruto ont le droit de savoir qu'ils ont des liens de famille . Minato est mon cousin , c'était le frére d'Hitomi , ils étaient les derniers de sang purs , c'était les enfants de Madara Uchiha et ils ont le droit de savoir qu'ils sont cousins . Et si Naruto réveille le Sharingan ? Demandis - je .

\- Tu lui diras seulement quand il débloquera le Sharingan alors , mais il est hors de question que tu contactes sa tante Hitomi . C'est elle qui a choisi de faire ça . Ils sont les Namikazes Uchiha , nous sommes les vrais Uchihas . Dit Fugaku

\- Mais leur sang est plus pur que le nôtre , ils sont l'élite , contrairement à nous qui devons tuer nos meilleurs amis , eux doivent seulement se retrouver dans une situation de vie ou de mort pour débloquer le Mangekyou Sharingan ! Dis - je

Fin de la discussion . Dit Fugaku en partant .

\- Oh non , Fugaku Uchiha , j'appellerais Hitomi , et elle saura qu'elle est tante , et surtout pourquoi Minato lui a envoyé ses Mangekyos Sharingans . Dis - je .

Fin POV Mikoto Uchiha

POV Naruto Uzumaki

Je me réveillas , dans un lit d'hôpital , comme tous les lendemains de 10 Octobre , mais au lieu de voir Hokage - jiji , je vois Tsunade Senju et Jiraya le Gama Sennin , j'en ai lu beaucoup sur eux à la bibliothéque grâce à l'Hokage , ce sont des légendes ! Qu'est ce qu'ils font à mon chevet ? M'étonnais - je .

\- Euh .. Bonjour , honoré de vous rencontrer , Jiraya - sama . Fis - je

\- Laisse tomber les Jiraya - sama , tu te demandes pourquoi on est là , c'est tout simplement parce que ... tu es notre filleul . Dit Jiraya , anxieux .

Fin POV Naruto Uzumaki

POV Hitomi Uchiha

\- Oh oui , j'arrive , Naruto , Mikoto , Sasuke . Attendez encore quelques jours que je quitte le nouvel Uzushio . Dis - je en quittant mon siége d'Uzukage .

Fin Chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Je ne posséde pas Naruto ni aucun autre manga d'ailleurs , par contre je posséde cette fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaît .

Commentaire de l'auteur :

Merci à Serpent d'Ombre et ombre ardente qui suivent avec acuidité et n'hésite pas à reviewer ma fiction , ainsi qu'à Procary pour ces trés bons conseils . Bonne Lecture !

Chapter 4 :

POV Naruto Uzumaki

\- Que .. Quoi ?! Non , non , c'est pas possible . Je n'ai pas de famille , Hokage - jiji ne sait rien , et puis ... Dis - je en sentant la tristesse et les larmes me monter aux yeux , mais surtout la joie .

Je sens cette sensation me ré - envahir , et le Kyûgan réapparaît , comme si Kyûbi était un de mes sentiments , le 9 éme sentiment , il prend le contrôle de mon corps , et mes yeux redeviennent rouge sang munie cette fois - ci de deux virgules tandis que le deuxiéme devient un Kyûgan . Je rigole comme un fou , et essaye de me lever , seulement , je vole . Des branches forment un bouclier , et immobilisent Jiraya ainsi que Tsunade .

\- La loi des airs ! Fit une voix démoniaque sortant de ma bouche .

Des violents courants se posent sur Jiraya qui cherche à protéger Tsunade , quand une femme brune surgit d'un flash noir .

\- Technique de scellement : Le repoussement par le poing du scellement !

Une énérgie rouge sang enveloppe le poing de la femme brune et elle me frappe le ventre , et je sens Kyûbi crier de douleur alors que je ne sens rien , les Sharingans partent , et mon sentiment de puissance et de haine également . Mes larmes reviennent et je me jette dans les bras de Tsunade et Jiraya . La brune commence enfin à parler :

\- Bonjour Naruto , je suis ta tante , et je suis là pour ... t'entrainer et prendre soin de toi ! En tant que Hitomi Uchiha Namikaze, tante de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha , et soeur de Minato Uchiha Namikaze !

Fin Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

Cela faisait quasiment un an que Naruto avait découvert sa famille . Il habitait depuis son anniversaire - qui grâce à sa famille fut un vrai anniversaire - au composé Senju et au composé Uchiha . Fugaku avait , bien entendu , mal réagi , mais l'histoire était réglé et les liens entre Naruto et Sasuke étaient beaucoup plus fort . Naruto allait commençer son entraînement aujourd'hui : le 1 er Janvier . Il devait s'entraîner avec Sasuke , mais attendait toujours Hitomi . Hitomi arriva enfin , habillé d'un kimono tout comme Sasuke et Naruto . Le Sharingan de Hitomi était activé , munies de trois virgules , tout comme Naruto qui avait réveillé la 3 éme virgule .

Comme vous le savez , l'année dérniére , vous avez fait de ...

LA TORTURE ! S'Exclamérent les deux cousins blonds et bruns synchronisément .

De l'exercice physique et du contrôle intensif de chakra , rien de plus simple . Dit Hitomi avec un sourire sadique en coin .

Rien de plus simple ?! Non mais je rêve ! Devoir concentrer son affinité Futon dans une feuille tout en la gardant stable avec son chakra normal en courant 100 fois autour de tout le terrain d'entraînement , avec des sceaux de restriction physique et des poids sur le corps , il y a rien de plus simple ?! Dirent une nouvelle fois simultanément le brun et le blond .

Oui , mais vous avez une maitrise parfaite du chakra et vous êtes bon physiquement , au moins . Rétorqua la tante de notre jeune héros blond . Pendant 6 ans - donc jusqu'à l'année de l'Académie à vos 12 ans - , vous allez avoir un emploi du temps qui est :

6 h - Réveil , brossage de dents , briefing jusqu'à 7 h

7 h - Deux heures d'entraînement physique et de contrôle de Chakra

9 h - Ninjutsu , Genjutsu , Kenjutsu , Fuinjutsu jusqu'à 13 h

13 h - Pause déjeuner jusqu'à 13 h 30

13 h 30 - Réveil du Sharingan et du Mangekyou Sharingan jusqu'à 14 h

14 h - Entraînement d'intelligence , jeux de go , shogi , ect jusqu'à 15 h

15 h - Furtivité , autres jusqu'à 20 h

Ok , on commençe ?

Ce fut de la torture du matin au soir , là où Tsunade les appela pour le souper . Ils mangérent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Naruto dût aller dormir , il commença à méditer et se retrouva dans son monde intérieur , un monde laissant libre accés au ciel , avec une sombre maison , un sombre palais , de nombreux arbres et Kyûbi dans toute sa splendeur , avec une chaine au cou et le Kanji pour " sceau " .

Fin Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Naruto VS Kurama / Neo Naruto

POV Naruto Uzumaki

Mon sang se glaça , un sentiment d'impuissance , de déséspoir , de solitude , de destruction , emplissaient mon lourd coeur . Un sombre et gris moi apparut , doté des Sharingans à trois virgules , d'une épée , et du Kyûgan ( l'oeil de Kyûbi ) . J'activas mon Sharingan , une épée se matérialisa dans ma main droite . Je vis qu'il allait venir par la droite , mais il était plus rapide que moi , je ne pus éviter le puissant coup .

\- C'est la 8 éme loi qui me permet d'être plus rapide que toi . Il n'y a aucun instinct de tuer , de plaisir à combattre puis tuer , c'est pour ça que tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre totalement . Tu n'as rien d'autre que ça , Naruto ? Je vais te montrer une derniére chose avant que c'est toi qui sois enfermé ici , le Kyûgan , l'oeil du Kyûbi , un dojutsu dévastateur bien sûr , Kyû , neuf , neuf pouvoirs , neufs lois de la puissance . Dit Sombre Naruto ( qui va être appelé Neo Naruto ) .

\- Premiére loi : La loi des mers ! Invoqua Neo Naruto .

Une trainée d'eau apparut et me repoussit .

\- Deuxiéme loi : La loi terrestre ! Parla Neo Naruto .

La terre se souleva , forma un rocher et se dirigea vers le ciel ...

\- Troisiéme loi : La loi céléste !

Fin POV Naruto

Le rocher toucha le ciel , et fut réduit en cendres par un éclair . Naruto interrompit son double alors qu'il allait effectuer la quatriéme loi .

\- Je sais que tu es celui qui n'a jamais recu l'amour , ressenti la joie , la compassion , et ces autres merveilleux sentiments . Lorsque je pleurais , c'est toi qui pleurai , et dans ce monde , il pleuvait , alors , jurons - nous de tout faire , pour qu'il n'ait plus rien de sombre dans ce monde , qu'il ne pleuve jamais , que nous n'entendrons jamais des pleurs et des cris , et que , nous sommes une et même personne .

Le katana de Naruto et celui de Neo Naruto se mirent à briller . L'homme de la quarantaine parla une nouvelle fois :

\- Prenez bien soin de ce sabre , il s'appelle Runaken . Et j'éspére que vous entendrez mon nom , cette fois - ci ... Je m'appelle ...

Naruto sortit de sa torpeur en criant :

\- Je m'appelle Kurama !

Hitomi rentra à ce moment précis dans la chambre .

\- Prêt ? Fit la brune

\- Oui . Répondit Naruto

Kurama , Runaken , Neo moi , allez - vous me montrer comment protéger mes amis ? Pensa Naruto

Fin Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : L'Académie Ninja et le cauchemar

Naruto se retrouvit façe à un miroir , et vit un démon à 10 queues , Kyûbi , Kurama , et Neo Naruto , puis se retrouva balayé et se ... réveilla en criant . Tsunade accourut à sa porte .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la blonde

\- Rie ... Rien , c'était juste un cauchemar .

\- Pourquoi le démon à 10 queues en premier , pou ... pourquoi je l'ai vu à la fin se transformer en , en Neo moi ?! Pensa notre héros blond .

\- Bon , ben ça tombe bien , tu dois te préparer pour l'Académie Ninja , c'est ton premier jour , et Sasuke t'attend en bas , lui il est déja préparé . Dit Tsunade en le sortant de sa torpeur .

Naruto se rinça le visage , se brossa les dents , prit son déjeuner et son petit sac . On était le 10 Septembre . Dans un mois , Naruto aurait 9 ans . Sasuke , Naruto , et Hitomi se dirigérent vers l'Académie , une fois là - bas , les autres parents se mirent à chuchoter , certains disaient qu'ils allaient attendre l'année prochaine pour s'inscrire à cause de Naruto , d'autres disaient des bêtises à leur enfant , en bref , que de malheur pour notre blond préféré . Les cours étaient ennuyeux , à la cour , des éléves plus âgés ssayérent de venir après Naruto alors qu'il jouait à cache - cache .

\- Alors , le démon , ça va ?! Dit le premier éléve . Allez - y , les gars .

Les deux autres éléves tenirent Naruto .

\- Éspéce de lâche ! S'Exclama Naruto .

POV Naruto Uzumaki

Et alors qu'ils me tenaient , je revis le Jûbi devenir Neo Naruto , mais cette fois - ci , mes yeux se transformérent pour l'un en un Sharingan à trois tomoes et pour l'autre en un Kyûgan . J'uttilisis inconsciemment la loi du corps et frappa facilement les trois éléves , faisant dégouliner leur sang , je frappas le portail , ce qui me fit sortir de l'Académie . Je me dirigeas vers le composé Uchiha après avoir assomé Sasuke et l'avoir pris avec moi , et vit au composé Uchiha ...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Non ! Ainsi que Jûbi

POV Naruto Namikaze

Je vis au composé Uchiha Shunsui , frére jumeau d'Uchiha Shinsui tuer Oncle Fugaku . Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai beaucoup plus de puissance . J'arrive en un clin d'oeil dérierre lui et le projette contre le mur , mes deux Sharingans gagnent des étoiles , c'est l'éveil du Mangekyôu Sharingan . Mon oeil me brûle et du sang tombe , celui ou celle qui me contrôle n'en a clairement rien à faire . Je dis inconsciemment Amaterasu , et le corps de Shunsui se met à brûler . C'est là que Shunsui se fit aspirer par un vortex , la derniére chose que je vois c'est que Sasuke s'est éveillé au Mangekyôu Sharingan , puis ... Flou . Je me réveillas , dans un hôpital , Sasuke aussi gisait dans un lit , je vis que personne n'était là , alors je commençis à méditer . Je me retrouvis dans ce que j'appelle Naruto no Sekai ( Monde de Naruto ) , si vous préférez mon monde intérieur ou mon Mindscape . Je me retroivis devant Kyûbi , Kurama , et Neo Naruto . J'entendis d'étranges cris .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Demandis - je affolé .

\- C'est Jûbi . Il se pourrait que ...


	9. Chapter 9

\- Il se pourrait que ... Non , tu es , c'est confirmé , l'Élu du Jûbi .

POV Naruto Uzumaki

\- Un Élu , dans tous les dessins animés que j'ai vu , se fait élire parce qu'il est un héros , et celui qui l'a élu n'est pas un démon à 10 queues . Je ... je sais même pas pourquoi il crie ?!

Neo Moi parlit enfin .

\- Ton esprit est divisé en trois entités : Toi , le " roi " de l'esprit nommé Naruto , moi , qui représente la sombreté de l'esprit , et Kurama , l'entité démoniaque . Tu refuses ce que tu sais , et ton esprit essaye de repousser à son maximum Jûbi , ce qui le fait crier encore et encore . À cause de ça , lorsque le Jûbi a repris assez de l'énérgie que ton esprit a repoussé , il peut prendre le contrôle . Hier , il ne pleuvait pas seulement à cause de ton cauchemar , mais aussi à cause de Jûbi . Ton esprit va céder si ça continue , et nous allons mourir . Le seul moyen , c'est que tu fusionnes avec Jûbi . Mais tu peux aussi mourir . Alors , tu choisis quoi ?

\- Fusionner avec Jûbi . Dis - je sans hésitation . Comment il faut faire ?

\- Il faut avant tout d'abord fusionner avec nous . Moi , Kurama , et toi . En une seule personne . Chacun aura les capacités de l'autre , chacun sera toujours là , en une seule personne , une seule entité . Ton oeil droit va par contre être un Kyûgan en permanence . Il faudra que tu trouves une petite combi . Dit Neo Naruto . Fonces à l'intérieur de chacun de nous .

Je commençis d'abord par Neo Moi . Un voile sombre s'enveloppa , et je sentis tout les mauvais sentiments s'infiltrer en moi . Je me mis à pleurer , et la pluie commença à tomber . Les cris de Jùbi parurent s'apaiser , et je me jetas sur Kurama puis Kyûbi . En plus de la sombreté et les pleurs , la chaleur m'envahit . La sombreté et la chaleur disparurent et je me jetas sur Jûbi . Puis ... Flou . J'ouvris les yeux et sentit mon Kyûgan à l'oeil droit . J'étais dans un lit d'hôpital . Sasuke était endormi à mon chevet , c'est là que je me rendis compte que je ne voyais rien , mis à part de l'oeil droit . J'étais totalement aveugle de l'oeil gauche . Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Avais - je perdu mon oeil gauche ?! C'est là qu'Hitomi et Tsunade entrérent .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Suis - je aveugle ?!

POV Naruto Uzumaki

\- Tu es enfin réveillé ! Cria Hitomi .

\- Suis - je devenu aveugle ? Demandis - je .

\- Oui . Mais seulement pour quelques jours , comme tu le sais peut - être , tu as réveillé le Mangekyô Sharingan ...

\- Ah bon ? La coupis - je .

\- Oui , s'énérva - t' - elle . Je disais , tu as réveillé le Mangekyo Sharingan , et de ce fait , je t'ai transplanté les Mangekyôs Sharingans de ton pére . Tu ne deviendras pas aveugle , ton sang ne coulera pas , mais , vu que c'est un Mangekyô Sharingan pur , tu peux uttiliser toutes les capacités du Mangekyo Sharingan .

\- Yes ! Je vais botter le cul à des ninjas ennemis avec des nouveaux pouvoirs ! Yahou !

\- Calmes - toi , tu pourras voir dans quelques jours . Au fait , ton oeil droit a subi un miracle , ou quoi ?! Demanda Tsunade

\- Euh , ouais , au fait , j'ai quelque chose à vous , euh , raconter .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Enfin Genin ! Les équipes

Le sifflement des oiseaux étaient doux ce matin , le calme était apaisant ... Mais il fut de courte durée à cause de l'arrivée en furie de Sasuke Uchiha et de Naruto Uzumaki , désormais 12 ans .

\- Dêpéche - toi , on va être en retard pour le diplôme à l'Académie ! Cria Sasuke . Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas cette manie de tout faire pour arriver en retard .

Ils sautérent par - dessus des pallissades , et montérent au - dessus de certains immeubles assez grands . Ils arrivérent enfin à l'Académie .

\- Sauvé . Dit Naruto

Ils entendirent les noms de beaucoup d'éléves , mais à aucun moment les leurs . Vint enfin leur tour .

\- Sasuke Uchiha ! Le prochain est Naruto Uzumaki . Fit la voix du Sandaime Hokage .

Sasuke revint quelques minutes aprés ça . Avec un bandeau bleu .

\- Il est naze , ce test .

Naruto rentrit dans la salle , et le Sandaime Hokage fut époustouflé . Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Naruto , et maintenant , Naruto avait tellement changé physiquement . Il avait une méche sur son oeil droit et des cheveux un peu plus long ( mais pas trop ) . Il ne portait pas des habits oranges mais seulement un pantalon orange , son haut étant noir . Naruto dût faire un Bunshin , mais ne pouvant pas le faire , effectua un Kage Bunshin , puis un Kawarimi no Jutsu et enfin un Henge . Hiruzen lui tendit un bandage rouge , qu'il mit sur son front . Quelques jours aprés , à la rétribution des équipes .

\- Équipe 7 : Naruto Uzumaki , Sasuke Uchiha , sous la surveillance et par conséquent la tutelle de Hatake Kakashi .

\- Mais , ils sont que deux ?! S'Écria un certain chewing - gum rose fan - girl nommé Sakura .

\- Oui . Une des autres équipes aura 4 membres . Dit mystérieusement Iruka .

Le mystére ne dura pas longtemps .

\- Équipe 8 : Shino Aburame , Sakura Haruno , Hinata Hyûga , et Kiba Inuzuka sous la tutelle de Kurenaï Yuhi . Équipe 10 : Ino Yamanaka , Shikamaru Nara , Choji Akimichi ! Finit Iruka .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Équipe 7 ! Premiére mission de Rang C : Tazuna le Charpentier ! Rang C ou B/A ?! Partie 1

Dans le bureau du Hokage ,

\- Mais , il faut qu'on effectue une mission de rang supérieur ! S'écria Naruto .

L'Hokage souffla , sortant une bouffée de fumée dû à sa pipe .

\- Kakashi , tu pense qu'ils sont prêts ? Demanda calmement le Sandaime .

\- Oui . Naruto peut battre même les plus puissants Chunin , et a un niveau Jōnin débutant . Je recommande une mission de rang C . Dit le cyclope aux cheveux argentés .

\- Ok . Tazuna , entrez !

Un vieil homme de peau noire / métisse entra , vêtu d'un T - Shirt vert , et un pantalon jaune " kaki " . Il puait l'alcool et la cigarette , et avait d'ailleurs une bouteille à sa taille .

\- Quoi ?! Vous me refilez deux gamins douteux et un épouvantail argenté avec une dégaine pourrie ... Commença Tazuna .

Commença . Il fut coupé par un étrange sentiment de froid sur sa gorge . Le sabre de Naruto posé sur sa gorge .

\- Payes plus ou dégage si t'es pas satisfait , mais ne te plains pas .

\- Naruto ! Ne tues pas notre client , il vient du pays des vagues . Vous devez l'escorter et battre les ennemis qui se dresseront sur votre route . Dit le vieil Hokage .

\- Ok . Mais je deteste les gens qui disent n'importe quoi , alors j'éspére que notre cher ami Tazuna va tenir sa langue . Dit Naruto en rangeant dans son fourreau Seinaru Oni ( son sabre ) .

\- Rendez - vous dans trentes minutes aux portes du village . Fit Kakashi en partant .

Sasuke et Sakura partirent , Tazuna aussi . Mais Naruto ne bougea pas d'un poil .

\- Tu ne pars pas ? Demanda tranquillement le Sandaime .

\- Je sais pertinemment que Kakashi aura du retard , et même si ce n'était pas le cas , je suis assez rapide pour faire mon sac et arriver aux portes du village avant eux . Expliqua Naruto calmement et un peu froidement , donnant des sueurs froides à son grand - pére de substitution . J'y vais . Hiraïshin no jutsu !

\- Que ... ?! La technique de son pére , à un si jeune age ! Pensa le Sandaime surpris . Bon , c'est pas tout , mais j'ai des Icha Icha à lire .

Quelques rires pervers plus tard ...

\- Sandaime Hokage - sama , arrêtez de lire l'oeuvre perverse de Jiraya ! Cria Tsunade accompagné de Jiraya en défoncant la porte . On doit vous parler de Naruto . Il est un peu plus froid en ce moment , je retrouve des taches de sang noir et des traces de chakra démoniaque supérieur à celui du Kyûbi à pleine puissance dans le terrain d'entraînement . Il n'y a que Naruto qui uttilise ce terrain d'entraînement . De rares fois accompagné de Sasuke Uchiha , son meilleur ami , mais ce ne peut pas être Sasuke .

\- Du sang noir ? Des traces de chakras démoniaques plus grandes que celle du Kyûbi à pleine puissance ?! Avons - nous affaire à un second Kyûbi plus puissant , ou encore à un ... Jûbi ? Proposa le vieil Hokage pervers .

\- Un ... Un Jûbi . C'est ça . C'est pour ça que je suis venu avec Tsunade : la prophétie du sage aîné des crapauds a changé :

L'élu de la prophétie ,

Par son sang noir il vaincra ,

Celui qui a atteint le stade ultime de la lignée des Uchihas ,

Par ses 10 queues démoniaque ,

Sa puissance n'aura d'égale que sa capacité de traque ,

Uchiha , Senju , Uzumaki , Uchiha , tels sont les 4 capacités requises ,

Pour protéger ses amis ou tuer ceux - ci ?

Tels sont les questions de cette prophétie . Conta Jiraya .

\- Je vois . Il faut d'urgence qu'on réfléchisse . Naruto a toujours eu des chances d'être l'élu , mais là c'est proche du 100% . Faites toutes les recherches possibles sur les choses mentionnées dans cette prophétie .

Avec l'Équipe 7 , portes du village ...

\- Alors , on y va , ou pas ? Dit Kakashi

Fin de la premiére partie


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 : Équipe 7 ! Premiére mission de Rang C : Tazuna le Charpentier ! Rang C ou B/A ?! Partie 2

Dans un endroit inconnu de tous ...

\- Alors , comme ça , cet imbécile de Jiraya ne sait pas qu'il y avait trois prophéties , et plusieurs élus . Dont moi , Madara Uchiha , bien sûr , hahahahaahahahahahhaha . Ne t'inquiétes pas Naruto Uzumaki , détenteur du sang noir , Élu et Resuréction du Jûbi , on se rencontrera . En attendant , sombres dans la folie , et n'ait plus peur . Hahhahaahahahahahahha ! S'écria Madara .

Avec l'équipe 7 , tous en train de dormir ... Dans le rêve de Naruto ...

\- Regardes mon sang , il est tout noir , nous sommes Naruto , alias Jûbi no Kami , détenteur du sang noir , nous sommes haïs et détéstés , de tous , nous inspirons la crainte et la destruction , nous sommes Narûto Jûbi Evans Otsutsuki et nous sommes le Dieu Jûbi ! S'exclama Naruto .

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut .

\- Fou ... Encore ce fichu cauchemar ... Ou rêve ? Je ne sais plus . Je sombre dans la folie au lieu d'accepter ma destinée , je fuis ce que je suis , c'est - à - dire Naruto nô Jûbi , pourrais - je jouer indéfiniment avec notre esprit .

Le lendemain , lorsque l'Équipe 7 a repris la route ...

Un shuriken se fit entendre , silencieusement ... Naruto se mit entre Sasuke et le Shuriken Fûma , se faisant blesser . Kisame Hoshigaki , Itachi Uchiha , Shisui Uchiha , et Zabuza le démon de Kiri .

\- Nemesis , Nemesis , Nemesis , Nemesis O Kitsune Kitsune , no Okami Raijin . Invoqua Naruto de la voix de Jûbi .

Une tête de loup enveloppa la tête de Naruto , des ailes et du venin pour sa bouche et ses bras , neufs queues de renard dérierre lui , et une énérgie noire et violette enveloppérent son chakra . Naruto se retrouva dèrierre Itachi et Shisui Uchiha en quelques secondes , et uttilisa sa premiére épée pour repousser les deux confréres Uchihas Désérteurs . Ils se retrouvérent tous les trois dans un espace noir et blanc .

\- Que ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Ahhh ! Cria Itachi , transpercé par Seinaru Tenshi , le second sabre de Naruto .

Shisui Uchiha passa dérierre Naruto et lui coupa un peu l'épaule . Naruto transforma son épée en faux . La plaie sur son épaule cautérisa sans probléme . Un faisceau d'énérgie noir se matériélisa au bout de sa gueule de loup , et le sang noir qui était tombé se transforma en pics et coupa Shisui .

\- Il est puissant . Mais il ne parle pas , il ne semble pas avoir le contrôle sur son corps , sa force est brute ... Commença Shisui .

Il fut coupé par le bruit des ailes de dragon de Naruto . Naruto se retrouva dérierre Shisui une nouvelle fois , et des griffes se matérialisérent aux pieds de Naruto , ses pieds étant nus . Le sang noir se transforma cette fois - ci en bottes . Il se retrouva cette fois dérierre Itachi , et lui flanqua un coup de pied . Un Bijû Dama se matérialisa au bout de sa gueule , et atterit sur Itachi . Itachi , bléssé , parla à Shisui .

\- Il est clair qu'on ne fait pas le poids . On bat en retraite . Technique secréte : Ouverture dans l'espace et le temps ! Invoqua Itachi , créeant une faille à travers le sombre monde .

Naruto fut attiré à travers le portail , et se retrouva dans le monde normal , dépourvu de sa transformation et évanoui . Zabuza et Kisame , bléssés partirent accompagnés de renfort .

\- Il faut nous soigner . Allons chez Tazuna . Ordonna Kakashi . On reparlera de ces criminels , et des mensonges de Tazuna .

Dans la bibliothéque de Konoha , avec Jiraya et Tsunade

\- Tsunade , Naruto fait donc partie de la famille Evans . D'où son sang noir . Il faudra faire des recherches sur un potentiel Jûbi , et sur le Rikudo Sennin . Dit Jiraya .

Fin de la deuxiéme partie


	14. Chapter 14

Yo ! Ici XScanner1234 , sincérement désolé pour l'attente du nouveau chap' , j'ai eu des problémes avec mes moyens de poster . J'inclus maintenant une nouvelle partie dans chaque chapitre : le Commentaire , ou la note , de l'auteur . Je vais répondre du mieux possible à vos questions et vos reviews :

lily ( reviewer anonyme ) : C est zarbi t as des petit chap ou tu donne toujours trop d information sans qu' il y ai de base tu les sort juste d affilé des trucs plus incroyable encore ça fait trop ok il peut être un génie mais la ça fait trop si tu ajoute les fusions son ascendance puissante ça fait trop.

je dirais tu met les info ensemble et des fois on a juste l impression de survoler la scène et c est pas agréable le sujet de la fic est beaucoup utilisé et je l aime bien c est pas pour rien que j ai lu tes chap ,je les trouve en général pas mal mais faut les développés ajouter des detail aporter des réponse expliqué des origine de pouvoir en avançant

XScanner1234 : Les petits chaps , ça va s'arrêter quand nous serons au centre de l'intrigue . J'essaye de mettre des détails mais ne suis pas doué pour décrire les habits et les traits , ect . C'est vrai que Naruto a beaucoup de puissance , dans ce chap' là , précisément parce que Jûbi le contrôlait . Je vais t'expliquer , ou plutôt vous expliquer les origines du pouvoir de Naruto : dans les chapitres à venir ! S-U-S-P-E-N-S

Bon , j'éspére que la réponse t'a suffi , si vous avez d'autres questions , j'essayerais d'y répondre . Maintenant , voici ce que vous attendez tous :

Chapitre 14 : Équipe 7 ! Premiére mission de Rang C : Tazuna le Charpentier ! Rang C ou B/A ?! Partie 3

POV Naruto

Ah ... Ma tête ... Où suis - je ?! C'est un palais .. Noyé dans la pluie ?! Arrgh . C'est ... c'est pas un homme , là - bas ?

Il a des cheveux noirs , allant jusqu'à sa nuque , des yeux bleus reflétant l'océan . Il doit avoir mon age . Il est habillé très différement de moi . Il a des gants noirs reliés à ses paumes là où on peut entre - apercevoir une lune tatouée . Il a un haut coupé aux niveaux de ce qui couvre les coudes , qu'il a remplacé avec des bandages qui avaient l'air vieux mais tenait . Il avait l'air musclé , mais ne laissait apparaitre aucun autre élément que ces coudes . Mais ce qui était surprenant était vraiment son allure . À travers son corps , on entrapercevait l'espace , on pouvait voir des séismes rien qu'en étudiant son apparence !

L'homme enlevit soudain ses bandages , et on vit un 10 gravé dans ses coudes . Il se dirigea vers moi , soudainement . Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivait mais j'étais soudainement en train de me noyer ! Ah ! On peut pas ... Trouver un endroit où je pourrais être protégé ... Arrgggh ! Je vais mourir ! Je nage , mais le poids accablant de la pluie qui a formé un océan pesait . Je me retrouvis dés lors soudainement immunisé de la noyade . Mais je n'étais plus dans le Palais . J'étais à l'Eau !

Avec ce mec brun aux yeux bleus , en plus ! Qu'est - ce qui se passait ? Où suis - je ? Je n'entends plus la voix de mes " colocataires spirituels " à l'intérieur de mon esprit , de plus en plus bizzare . Des chaînes entourent mon bras , un nodachi noir se matérialise à mes pieds . L'homme brun parla .

\- Tu ne te défens pas , Naruto ? Si non , je vais te tuer avant que tu ne puisses te rendre compte que tu devais le faire ! Dit l'homme en se trouvant soudainement dérierre moi , armé lui d'un nodachi gris .

J'esquivas le premier coup et fit un salto arrière . Je me lancas à l'assaut et donna quelques petits coups en diagonale , l'homme se mit à parer et à me repousser avec sa jambe , puis me ré - attaquer avec son nodachi . Ce fut une longue série de coups parraléles qui me poussérent ensuite à commencer à attaquer malgré ma premiére blessure .

( Cette maniére de se battre ! Il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi , c'est clair . Je dois changer de stratégie . )

CLANG !

Les coups pleuvent cette fois , j'oeuvre pour des maniéres plus drastiques .

\- Ce sont les régles de l'assassin ! 1 ) Se camoufler dans la brume . 2 ) Repérer la cible précisement . 3 ) Ma tuer sans être vu , le plus précisément et le plus rapidement possible , autrement dit ... Commencis - je en baissant soudainement le ton . Autrement dit ... Avant même que tu ne le saches .

Je réussis enfin à le tuer quand une voix s'éléve , celle même de celui que je venais de tuer .

\- Tu as réussi , Naruto , tu as gagné mon approbation , alors tu peux ... Commença la voix de l'homme de plus en plus démoniaque .

\- Te réveiller , Naruto ?! Kakashi - sensei t'appelle ! Il dit que tu dois venir . Ça fait une semaine que tu dors ! Dit la voix de Sasuke , ou plutôt , Sasuke tout simplement . Le pont est attaqué ! Seulement par Zabuza cette fois ! Il est avec un homme qui dit s'appeler Haku , qui a l'air d'avoir notre age . Ça fait une semaine que tu dors !

\- Qu ... Quoi ?!


	15. Chapter 15

Yo' ! C'est XScanner1234 , désolé pour la **très très longue attente**. Normalement , ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus long que les autres . Je ne crois pas avoir eu de Reviews , nessécitant une particuliére réponse , c'est pourquoi je vais sauter cette partie . Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 15 : La bataille du pont de l'Espoir !

Un coup de Haku stoppa les armes de Naruto . Sasuke se jeta sur Haku , qui l'évanouit simplement .

\- Sasuke ! J'avais formé ... Pour devenir puissant ! Pour ne plus jamais dépendre de quelqu'un , alors , pourquoi , pourquoi , c'est toujours les autres qui me protégent ?! Hein ? Dis - le moi , Haku , dis - moi comment tu es devenu si puissant ?!

\- Je m'appellais Haku Yuki . J'étais la fille d'un paysan sans histoire , et d'une femme . J'habitais aux alentours de Kiri . Lorsque la guerre des lignées a commençé , mon père a découvert que ma mère était une Yuki , qu'elle avait une lignée . Et que moi aussi . Il l'a sauvagement assassiné , c'est alors que Zabuza Momochi , le démon de la brume , m'a sauvé . Et s'est intéréssé à moi ! Moi , qui ne suscitait que l'horreur chez les personnes qui connaissaient ma lignée . Moi , je suis son outil , et je ne vis que pour le serv ... Commença Haku .

Une énorme pression augmenta chez Naruto , il n'avait plus aucune trace de chakra .

\- La libérté , c'est ça que tu appelles ... La liberté ? Le fait de ne vivre que pour quelqu'un . De n'être qu'un esclave ?! Je ne t'aimais pas ... Parce que tu as bléssé Sasuke , et que tu es l'ennemi . Mais là , je te détéste , parrce que ... Ce que tu viens de me dire , c'est une ânerie , une connerie , la parole d'un con ! Personne ne doit dire ... Que sa vie est éphémére , n'a aucune valeur . Alors , je ne vais pas te battre par un hasard de la vie , mais pour la rage que suscite ton imbécilité .

\- Miroirs démoniaques de glaçes ! Invoqua Haku

Coup pour coup , Haku commençait à battre Naruto . Et au moment d'un coup fatal qui allait être porté sur Naruto , quelqu'un s'interposa . Sasuke .

\- Désolé , Naruto , j'ai dû ... Mourir dans cette bataille .

Les miroirs se brisérent un par un , de l'énérgie démoniaque filtrait dans l'air . Naruto tendit la main vers son épée , qui s'envola vers sa main , il l'enveloppa d'une poigne ferme .

\- Kurama Runaken !

Son épée se transforma , et Naruto apparut dérierre Haku , en lui plantant son épée dans le ventre . Des queues apparurent dérierre son dos , et des oreilles de loup aussi , ainsi qu'une gueule de **loup** , et des ailes de dragon . Un faisceau d'énérgie se matérialisa au bout de sa gueule , et se tira vers Haku , qui , soudainement , se dirigea vers Zabuza , sur le point de se faire tuer , et s'interposa . Un effort vain . Le Chidori transperça l'apprenti et le maitre .

Naruto , désormais dépourvu de sa transformation , s'évanouit . Gato et ses hommes arrivérent , et se firent tuer par Kakashi .

Kakashi se dirigea vers Sasuke , et vit avec bonheur que l'Uchiha brun respirait ! Le soir - même , Naruto se réveilla . C'était l'inauguration du pont .

Le lendemain ,

\- C'est parti ! On va à Konoha , les jeunes ! S'Écria le cyclope à l'unique Sharingan .

Fin Chapitre 15


End file.
